


"Heating Up"

by ysmccool



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-14
Updated: 2000-01-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysmccool/pseuds/ysmccool
Summary: Ray and Benny head to Florida for romance.This story is a sequel toGhost of a Chance.





	"Heating Up"

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

"Heating Up"

## "Heating Up"

by YS McCool

Author's webpage: http://members.xoom.com/ymccool

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Alliance Television, no copyright infringement is intended. 

Pairing: Fraser/Vecchio  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: First Times  
Series : Ghost of a Chance #2  
Author Name : Y S McCool  
Author E-Mail :  
Date: January 14, 2000 

Summary : Ray and Ben head to Pensacola, Florida. 

Heating Up  
By Y S McCool 

Fraser was unable to dredge up an ounce of guilt over leaving Diefenbaker with the Vecchios. The ungrateful beast had leaned against Mrs. Vecchio's legs and all but told the woman he had been left to starve while in Benton's care. 'See how my ribs stick out, dear lady. Truly, I am on my last legs. I'm weak with hunger. And this oaf would expect me to pull his heavy butt across the frozen tundra with my ribs sticking out. Please feed me.' Then he whined and looked into her eyes and promised his total devotion for the tiniest scrap of food. A crumb would do. 

Ungrateful wretch. 

"I'll take good care of him, Benton," Mrs. Vecchio promised as she gently petted the spoiled wolf. 

"I know you will, Mrs. Vecchio," Fraser assured the woman. 

"You call me, Mama, young man," the older woman chided as she gently hugged Fraser. Benton knew he was only five pounds under his normal weight, but the way Mrs. Vecchio was holding him so tenderly, you would have thought he could barely stand. "Raymond, you take good care of Benton and don't let him overdo," she warned her son. 

"I'll see that he spends most of the day in bed, Ma," Ray promised as he hugged his mother. 

Benton felt the blush rise up his cheeks. He looked away, but ended up looking into the knowing eyes of Francesca. The day before he had been released from the hospital, Frannie had found him holding her brother's hand. Actually, Ray was lowering Ben's hand after kissing it. 

Fraser didn't know if she had seen the kiss or just the hand holding, but from that moment things had changed subtly between them. If Benton Fraser, RCMP, had been more of a romantic, he would have thought she approved. 

"Come on, Fraser, they're not going to hold the plane for us," Ray called as he snagged his lone suitcase and headed toward the door. 

"Right, Ray," Ben responded. He almost reached for his hat, but he wouldn't need it in Florida. He bent over for his suitcase, but Tony, no doubt goosed by Maria, grabbed it first. Fraser took charge of the garment bag which housed his new suit and one of Ray's summer-weight blends. 

Securely loaded into the Riviera, Ray, Francesca, and Benton headed toward the airport. 

"No last minute instructions for Dief?" Ray asked. 

Ben smiled. "We had a long talk this morning, but I'm sure he'll do exactly what he wants while I'm away." 

"Just like he does while you're here," Ray added. 

"Exactly," Ben agreed. 

"Fraser, did you know that one of your doctors actually grew up in our neighborhood?" Francesca asked. 

"Which one?" Ben asked as he turned to look at Ray's sister in the back seat. 

"Doctor William Hennessy, the neurologist." 

"Billy Hennessy?" Ray interrupted. "Marcus Hennessy's geeky little brother is a doctor?" he asked incredulously. 

"He's a nice guy," she said defensively. "We're going out to dinner tonight." 

"Well, he certainly seemed smart enough. Didn't he skip about four grades?" Ray asked. 

"Only two," Frannie responded. "Anyway, he recognized me at the hospital and asked me out." 

"Ma must be excited," Ray said. 

"I haven't told her yet," Frannie said softly. 

Ray hit the brakes, turned in his seat, and stared. "You're going out with an Italian Catholic doctor, and you haven't told Ma?" He gaped. "What's wrong with him? Is he deranged? Has he got fourteen illegitimate children? Has he got a mad wife stashed in the attic?" 

"No, Ray," Frannie replied in an exasperated tone. "It's just that his mother and Ma go to the same church. If they found out we were on a date, they'd have the wedding banns published before we got home." Frannie waved her hand. "Come on, Ray. Let's get to the airport so the two of you can get away from us." 

Ray pulled onto the road. "It isn't that we want to get away from you, Fran--" Francesca snorted. "Okay, we don't *just* want to get away from the family. We just need to spend some time together after--" 

"My accident," Ben filled in. 

"It wasn't an accident, Ben. Agent 'Psycho' Strickland tried to shoot me, you saved my life, and jarred the bullet that... The bullet I put in you." Ray gulped. He squeezed the steering wheel so hard his knuckles went white. 

Benton gently stroked the other man's knee. "Ray, when you shot me, it was an accident." 

Ray didn't answer, he just kept driving. Frannie reached over the seat and gently rubbed her brother's shoulder. "Take it easy, Ray. Ben's just fine, and the two of you are going to be as brown as coconuts when you get home." 

"That's highly unlikely Francesca, as I've never had a tan," Ben explained. 

"Fraser, have you even tried to tan?" Ray asked. 

"Skin cancer is a high risk factor for someone as fair-skinned as myself, Ray. You're blessed with a Mediterranean complexion." 

"A little sun wouldn't hurt, Fraser," Frannie said hopefully. "Just enough to get some color in your cheeks." 

"I'll do my best," Benton said after a moment. 

"Have you ever been to Florida before, Benton?" Frannie asked. 

"No, I've never been further south than Illinois before. This should be quite an experience for me." Fraser stole a quick glance at Ray and couldn't help but smile at the thought of what other firsts they would be experiencing together. 

"I'm surprised Ray isn't taking you to Miami instead of Pensacola, Fraser. It's a much more international city. A much more hip and happening place." 

"What?" Ray interrupted. "There's too much crime in Miami. Benton would spend our entire vacation running down criminals instead of spending it with me. I mean, instead of relaxing," he added quickly. 

"You're in for quite a treat, Fraser. Pensacola will be a warm and loving place you'll never forget. I hope you won't *waste* the opportunity because it's a little unfamiliar to you," she said firmly. "I mean, chances like this don't come around as often as they should, and *some* people might not want to go into the water because other people said it was dangerous." She paused. "Do you know what I mean?" 

Benton wasn't as slow on the uptake as he liked to pretend, but a part of him couldn't make himself believe that a woman who had chased him so hard was telling him not to let her *brother* get away. "I think I do," he replied in a noncommital way. 

"Ray will take good care of you, and I know you'll take good care of him," Frannie continued. 

"He's not going to let a shark get me, Frannie," Ray growled. They were silent as Ray pulled into the unloading circle in front of the airport. "I'm trusting you to get the Riv home without a scratch," he warned his sister. 

"Yeah, yeah." Frannie came around and kissed her brother on the cheek. She whispered something into Ray's ear, but Fraser had the good manners not to listen in. 

Ray nodded and kissed her cheek. "Just carry the garment bag, Benny, and I'll handle these." Vecchio grabbed the two suitcases and headed into the terminal. Both men paused and watched Francesca drive away before heading to the American Airlines counter to check in. 

Their timing was excellent, and they were able to board the plane fairly quickly after checking through their luggage. Benton took the window seat and watched the people as they boarded the plane. 

"Don't look so hard that you see a crime," Ray warned good-naturedly. 

"It would have to be a pretty severe crime to get me to leave this seat," Fraser admitted. "I've been looking forward to this trip too much." 

"So, if you saw someone, say, jay-walking?" Ray prompted. 

"I would have to let it go," Ben finished seriously. 

Ray smiled and gently patted the other man's hand. The two friends talked about nothing much on the trip from Chicago to Pensacola. The plane was crowded and privacy was nonexistent. They were content to spend most of the time reading. 

After they had landed and gathered their bags, Ray took them to the lobby area. A middle-aged woman, dressed in a shocking pink top and denim shorts squealed and rushed over and hugged Ray. She was in her mid to late fifties, blonde with the aid of a bottle, freckled, and bore a definite resemblance to Doris Day. 

"Ray Vecchio, you get more sinfully handsome every time I see you," she said fondly. "This must be Benton. It's nice to meet you, young man." She shook Fraser's hand with a surprisingly firm grip. 

"Benny, this is my cousin Lou's beautiful wife, Ida Vecchio. Ida, this is Benton Fraser, RCMP." 

"It's nice to meet you, Ma'am. Ray has praised you to the skies," Fraser said firmly. Actually, Ray had many kind things to say about his cousin's wife and how she always looked after his family every time they made a trip to either Pensacola or Miami. 

"Well, I've certainly heard many good things about you from the entire family. Too bad you couldn't bring your wolf along, I could have fed my neighbor's kids to him. Lord, don't get me started on what those kids consider music." She led the way out of the lobby and into the parking lot. 

They climbed into a late model, light blue mini-van, and threaded their way out of the airport parking lot and into the traffic. 

"Ray, I know I promised you the white cottage, but Lou already rented it to that so-called writer buddy of his. The man was *supposed* to have checked out last week, but he swears his *muse* is talking to him, and he can only hear it in the white cottage." She snorted derisively. "I'm surprised any muse can be heard over all that booze." 

Ray looked so disappointed it made Ben's heart ache. "I'm sure whatever you found for us will be fine," Fraser threw in quickly. Actually, he would have slept on the beach just to spend time alone with Ray. Having a private cottage would have been nice, but a Motel 6 would have been just as nice since he would be with Ray. 

"Oh, don't you worry your little Canadian head over it, Benton. I'm putting the two of you in the Glade instead. Mr. Muse-talking Writer is paying the difference. It's much nicer than the cottage, and it's got a Jacuzzi." 

"A Jacuzzi?" Ray asked. He looked distinctly happier at the mention of a Jacuzzi. 

"Yeah. One in the bathroom, and a hot tub outside. You'll love it. We can stop at Krogers and let the two of you stock up. All you need is meat, milk, bread, and that sort of thing. The kitchen's already stocked with spices, oils, flour, sugar, and the other basics. Don't bother to pick up any fruit, because I need you to eat what's already there." 

They parked in front of a very large chain-style grocery store. Ida handed them large canvas bags with handles and the Vecchio Cottage logo. "Need any help?" she asked. 

"Oh no, Ida. We can handle the groceries," Ray said brightly. 

Ben was glad for the chance to walk around and stretch his legs after the long flight. The store seemed to have everything they could possibly need and the prices were actually quite reasonable after paying Chicago prices for over two years. 

Having Ida's canvas bags meant they didn't have to contend with either paper or plastic bags at the checkout. It also let them blend in with the locals, many of whom seemed to favor canvas bags for their shopping. When they returned to the van, Ida was typing on her laptop and talking on her cell phone. 

It seemed not only did the Pensacola Vecchios have cottages to rent to the tourists, they also had homes to sell to people who wanted a permanent place to stay. 

After finishing her conversation, Ida drove them along a quiet two-lane road to a beach-side home. 

Ray wrestled the luggage, while Ben attended to their purchases. Ida opened the front door and held it for the two men. 

The place was lovely. The furniture was mostly wicker, the floors were hard wood, and the back wall seemed to be comprised entirely of glass doors. 

"Here are the keys-two sets for the house and one set to the jeep in the garage, phone numbers, the garage door opener is on the kitchen table, and the envelopes are on the breakfast bar. Kiss. Kiss. Must dash." With that, she left the house and drove away. 

"Wow," Ray said. "This is much nicer than the cottage." 

Ben walked into the kitchen and started putting away the groceries, leaving Ray to handle their clothes and luggage. As promised, the cabinets were bulging with stock items--dishes, glasses, and pots and pans. 

"Wait until you see the bed," Ray called. "It's got a canopy and mosquito netting." He walked up behind Ben and hugged the larger man. "Would you like to take a nap?" 

Ben smiled. "Is this a concern for my health or a way to get me into bed?" 

"Man, you see right through me," Ray complained. "Would you settle for a bit of both?" 

Ben turned around and placed a gentle kiss on the smaller man's lips. "Yes." 

Ray placed his hand on the back of Ben's head and pulled their mouths back together. To compare this to what he had been calling a kiss would be like calling the first flakes of snow a whiteout or calling the first drops of rain a monsoon. 

Did he really stir that much passion in Ray Vecchio, or did the man simply seethe like this all on his own? Was Ben worthy of such passion? Could he withstand such emotion? Could he, just for once in his life, enjoy something without analyzing it to death? 

Ray pulled back, smiled, then licked Ben's lips until they parted in greedy invitation. "Yes," Ben repeated before he was pinned against the refrigerator and kissed again. 

Fraser was very glad he had already put the ice cream in the freezer, because that kiss would have surely melted it and, perhaps, caused it to evaporate. 

"Benny, you're shaking," Ray said softly. As he spoke, his lips brushed against Ben's. 

Was he shaking? Yes, he was. "Yes," Ben agreed. 

"Are you tired? Do you need to lie down?" Vecchio asked as he started to step back. 

Fraser grabbed the smaller man pulled him back into close physical contact. "No, Ray. I'm just..." he racked his brain for the proper phrase. Normally, he couldn't shut up. 

"Are you having doubts or second thoughts?" Ray asked. A world of pain hovered behind those simple words. While Ben often struggled to put emotion into his words, Ray often had to struggle to keep them out. 

"Lord, no. I'm just trying to control myself." Ben glanced down at the floor, then back up again. Ray was grinning at him. "I'm serious, Ray. Having you so close to me is..." 

"What?" Ray asked huskily. He placed his leg between Ben's and gently pried the larger man's legs apart. "Makes you want to hump my leg like a dog in heat?" 

"Ray!" Ben protested. 

"You can't even say it. Can you, Benny?" he teased. "Everything you want to do and say is just bubbling under the surface like a pot of pasta about to rock its lid." He gripped the front of Fraser's shirt, effectively holding the Mountie in place. "You would have let me go to my grave thinking you didn't want me as anything but a friend. Right?" He moved his leg up and grazed the underside of Ben's rapidly hardening cock. "Right?" 

"Ray," Fraser protested. 

Ray moved his leg, ruthlessly stroking his upper thigh against Benton's cock. "Day after day, you would have sat in my car, listened to me complain about the women in my life, wanting me like your next meal, and said nothing." He pulled back his leg and ground his groin into Ben's, causing the larger man to whimper. "Right?" 

"Please, Ray," Fraser begged. 

"You would've sat there every day in your crisp uniform, giving me perfectly useless advice, and gone home and whacked your meat to thoughts of me, and come back the next day and never let on. Right?" 

Ben was so ashamed. "Right," he agreed. 

"I should be very angry with you, Benton Fraser," he accused. 

"Yes, you should." Benton looked into the smaller man's eyes and found understanding and kindness there. Just like he always did. 

"But that's just you, Benny." Ray kissed his friend's ear. "Just one of the many things which make you unique." 

It was a good thing Ray was so close, otherwise, Ben would have dropped to the floor in relief. "Do you mind if we go and lie down for a little bit? I'd like to hold you." He left out the 'see you naked and touch you all over' part. Fraser would just have to work up to that kind of honesty. 

Ray slipped his arm around his friend's waist. "See, that wasn't so hard." 

Ben allowed himself the luxury of leaning into the other man's arms. Ray was so solid and strong against him. Just what Ben needed. 

Fraser took note of the layout of the house as they walked from the kitchen to the bedroom--kitchen, living room/dining room combination, bathroom, and bedroom. The porch he could see from the back doors of the kitchen, could also be reached from the bedroom. Stepping out onto the porch, Ben could see the hot tub spoken of earlier and a high, pale, stone wall which provided both a windbreak from the ocean and privacy. A gate in the wall obviously allowed the occupants of the house access to the beach. 

"What do you think?" Ray asked. 

"It's gorgeous," Ben answered. He bit back a moan as Ray latched onto his throat and gently sucked. "Ray, Ray," he chanted. "Ray, I've got to know." Fraser tried to pull back, with little success. "Please, Ray." 

Ray pulled back and frowned. "What's wrong, Ben? You did know I brought you all the way to Florida to have my way with you, right? I mean, I hope I made that clear--I'm expecting you to put out. We're not here just for the scenery." 

Ben nearly laughed at the expression on his friend's face. "Yes, Ray, I'm hoping to, as you say, put out. But, what I was wondering was... You said you were a virgin. How much of a virgin are you? I mean, you're making me believe I'm the virgin here, and you're the one with all the experience." 

Ray sighed. "Okay, Benny, here's the deal. Straight out of the box, as they say. Partners, more than I care to count at the moment. Male partners, one and that's you. I don't know much about guy sex, but I do know about sex." He stroked his fingers along the strong line of Benton's jaw. "Flesh is still flesh. Kisses have to still be kisses." He kissed Ben's chin. "Nipples are nipples no matter who's wearing 'em." He gently pinched Ben's nipples, making the larger man's knees buckle. 

"Right you are, Ray." Fraser snatched his friend and fell backwards onto the bed. They landed with a soft whomp on the sinfully comfortable mattress. 

Ray started to unbutton his shirt, but Benton pushed his friend's hands away. He wanted to undress Ray himself. Actually, he wanted to unwrap him. As he opened the shirt, each bit of exposed flesh required a kiss. When Ray's nipples made their debut, Ben had to spend a long time learning the taste of Ray that lived there. 

"Jeez, Benny, I'm going to cum in my pants," Ray gasped as Ben kissed his way down the smaller man's stomach. 

"Sorry, Ray, I need you to cum in my mouth instead." Benton unzipped Ray's pants and pulled out the smaller man's long, slender cock. Oh, that was going to feel so good inside him--in his hand, in his mouth, and in his ass. 

You could tell how good a lover a man was going to be by the way he treated you when you were giving him head. If he grabbed you and held your head like he had it in a vise, never, ever sleep with him. He would hurt you physically if he could, and as soon as he could. Sex with him would always be about power (his) and anger (again, his). 

Also, if he refused to look at you while you did it, never, ever sleep with him. He would hurt you emotionally as soon as he could. He would deny he ever slept with you willingly and threaten rape charges if you ever brought it up again. That had happened to a friend of Ben's. A friend who never became a lover because of that one scarring experience. 

But if a man gasped in awe as soon as your lips touched his flesh, babbled your name like a mantra, and ran his fingers through your hair so lightly it felt like the wind, then this was the man you could stay with. 

"Ben, Ben, Ben," Ray moaned as his fingers traced wild paths through Benton's hair, down his neck, and across his shoulders. "Oh, my God. My God. God, Benny. Oh, God." Ray arched up as his seed rushed from his cock and filled Ben's mouth. 

"Thank you, Ray," Ben said after extracting every drop he could. 

Ray opened one eye. "You're thanking me?" he asked. "You just made my world fall off its axis, and *you're* thanking me?" He smiled. "Man, you Canadians are *so* polite." 

Ben kissed his way back up Ray's stomach. The smaller man's muscles were still twitching after Ray's orgasm. Ben almost made the mistake of kissing Ray on the mouth, but kissed his cheek instead. 

"What was that about?" Ray asked. 

Ben looked away. "I was going to rinse my mouth out first." 

Ray's warm, supple fingers gently gripped and turned Ben's chin back toward him. Their eyes locked for a moment, then Ray leaned toward Ben and they... kissed. Ben could taste Ray's mouth, his cum, the peppermint of the gum he had chewed, and the subtle addition of Ben's own essence. 

"I've tasted myself before, Ben. On women's lips, on their breasts, around their pussies, and even on my own fingers." Ray kissed Ben again. "Whoever he was, he was a jerk," he added. 

"I guess I have some old bad habits to break," Ben said as he idly traced triangles around Ray's peaked nipples. 

"Yeah, like being fully dressed while I'm naked." Ray pulled Ben's bright yellow shirt, a present from Maria, over his head. "Do me a favor, Benny." 

"What?" 

"Step back from the bed and take your pants off. Underwear too." He kissed Ben's neck. "I want to see you do it." 

"Okay." Ben stood up, opened his pants, and slid them down his legs. Stepping out of his jeans, he felt a little silly standing in front of Ray in just his briefs. Okay, so Ray had seen him naked before, but this was so much more intimate. 

Pushing down his briefs was embarrassing because of his erection. He was so hard that his cock was actually pressed up against his stomach. Ben had hoped to present a more calmed facade. Instead his body was shouting I WANT RAY. 

"Could you turn around for me?" Ray asked shyly. 

Ben closed his eyes and did as requested. He turned slowly around several times, wishing, begging, pleading in his mind for Ray to find him physically attractive. His hands went up to touch his nipples. They reached down and brushed his abdomen. His hands cupped his balls and pumped his cock. They reached back and spread his asscheeks. 

~Please, Ray, want this body. I know it's not a woman's body, but it will respond to your touch.~ 

"This body will love you, Ray. This body will blossom under your hands and mouth. Please, Ray. Please don't be afraid of the differences." 

"If I were afraid of the differences, Benny, I wouldn't be here." 

Ben opened his eyes. Had he spoken out loud? "Ray?" 

"I'm not afraid. I'm too excited to be afraid." He held out his arms. "Come here." 

Ben practically poured himself across Ray's long body. Ray rolled them over and began touching Ben. Soft, gentle touches became more and more insistent as Ray's hands moved over the entire length of Ben's body. 

Ray rolled him first to his right side, then to his left, and, finally, onto his stomach. Ray's fingers gently outlined the darkened skin that marked where Ben had been shot, then he kissed Ben's wound. 

"I don't blame you, Ray. I never did. You saved my life and my sanity when you shot me. I'd go through it all again just to keep that woman from claiming my soul." Ben rolled onto his back. 

Ray kissed his eyelids, his nose, traced Ben's lips with his tongue, sucked his earlobes, and nibbled his neck. Ben whimpered as Ray licked and sucked his nipples, outlined each pocket of muscle on his abdomen, and explored his navel. 

Just as Ben thought Ray would move back up, the smaller man kissed the head of Ben's cock. "Oh, Ray," Benton moaned. 

Ray looked up. "Teach me," he whispered. Ben took Ray's right hand and licked the palm several times until it was moist. "Yeah, I like that too," Ray said appreciatively. He placed his hand around the base of Ben's thick cock and pumped. 

"Just suck the head, Ray. Don't try to go down too far." Ben pulled the second pillow over and raised his head so he could see his lover suck his cock. It was almost too beautiful to watch. 

Ray didn't do anything in half-measures. He attacked the idea of sucking another man's dick with the same gusto he applied to everything else in his life. Ben watched as almost half of his seven inches went into Ray's mouth. 

The other man knew to take long, steady sucks as he pulled his head up and to cover his teeth with his lips on the way down. All the while, Ray's strong fingers kept a steady rhythm as he pumped Ben's cock. 

"That's good, Ray. So, good. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. If you like it, I'll like it. Anything you want to try." Ray's thumb teased Ben's anus. "Just. Just. Just." Ben nearly lost his mind. Ray was using the tip of his tongue to force the slit of Ben's cock open. It exposed nerve endings that had never been teased before to the rough surface of Ray's tongue. 

"I... I... I..." Ben couldn't get the words out before he was cumming. Ray clamped his lips just under the head of Ben's cock and sucked hard. And Ben came. Ray pressed his thumb full-length into Ben's ass. Benton's hips rose up, forcing more of his cock into Ray's mouth, then fell back, forcing more of Ray's thumb into his ass. And Ben came. 

Ray gently extracted his thumb while removing his lips from Ben's still firm organ. "How did I do?" he asked impishly. 

"Medic," Benton whimpered, causing Ray to grin. Then Vecchio did something that just blew Ben's mind. What was left of it. The other man rubbed the head of Ben's cock across his lips, then used it to trace a path from his chin, then down his throat in a straight path to his own cock. Ray had just marked himself as Ben's territory even if the other man hadn't understood the significance of the gesture. 

Ray's hands were back to doing their magical dance of exploration. This time their activity was centered around Ben's flagging cock and twitching ass. 

"What are you thinking, Ray?" Ben asked as he managed to raise himself up on his elbows. 

"Honestly?" Ray asked. 

"Considering where we are and what we're doing, I need you to be as honest as possible," Ben said truthfully. Lies told here ruined lives. Ben knew that for the harsh, cold truth it was. 

"Okay, here goes." Ray took a deep breath. "I want to fuck you, Ben. Right here. Right now. I want to put my dick in your ass and cum. I want to slam my cock so far up your ass that when I do cum, it fountains out of your mouth. I want to fuck you until you scream my name. I want to fuck you so hard and so good that you break all your Mountie training and start spewing language so foul it sounds like you got Tourette's Syndrome." He made full eye contact with Ben. "How's that for honesty?" 

"That's honest," Ben agreed. 

Ray crawled up and snuggled against Ben. "I'm also honest enough with myself to know if I'm that turned on it won't be right. I won't last long, or worse, I might hurt you. I want it to be right." He kissed Ben's throat. "I want it always to be right between us." Ray pulled the bedspread over the two of them and shared the pillows with Ben. 

Ben had been willing to give Ray some lube and lie back and take it. Even though he knew the other man could hurt him, no matter how unintentional it would have been. He wanted to please Ray that much. Thank God Ray cared for him more than he cared for himself. 

"Did you have any plans for this evening?" Ben asked after a few minutes of silence. 

"I thought you might be too tired after the trip or that we might spend our first hours being naked, so I didn't plan anything for tonight. I thought I'd cook us a nice dinner, and we could sit on the back porch and just *be* together. Maybe we could take the hot tub for a test drive." 

"That sounds wonderful, Ray." Ben snuggled down and listened to the other man breathe while feeling Ray's heart beat just beneath his fingers. 

Ben woke up in bed alone. He must have been more tired than he had been willing to admit. Soft jazz was playing on the stereo he had noticed in the living room, and something wonderful had been prepared in the kitchen. 

Ben swung his legs over the side of the bed. First order of business, get a shower. 

Ray had already showered, as evidenced by the towel drying on the bar. He'd also left Ben his new robe Francesca had purchased for him hanging on the hook on the back of the door. 

The water felt good on his body, so did his hands. As he soaped himself, he could feel everywhere Ray had touched and loved him. No, Ray had never been rough, he probably couldn't be rough with Ben if his life depended on it, but the shadow of his touches could still be felt. 

Ben turned off the water. He was clean. If he stayed any longer he would masturbate and deprive himself of the opportunity of letting Ray make him cum. 

Ben toweled down, donned his robe, and padded barefoot into the living room. Ray was sitting at the dining room table, wearing his matching black silk robe, and reading the newspaper. "Well, well, Sleeping Beauty," Ray teased. "How are you feeling?" 

"Wonderful," Ben admitted as he sat down at the table. "I can't believe I slept this long." 

"Almost five hours," Ray said. "Obviously, you needed it." He leaned forward and the two men shared a long, slow kiss. The kind of kiss Ben was finding himself liking and expecting from Ray. "I called home and let them know we made it all right. Ma was pleased to know you were napping." 

"Did Diefenbaker ask about me?" Ben asked, semiseriously. 

"He was at the park playing with the kids. Otherwise, he would have grilled me." Ray smiled. "Are you hungry?" he asked. 

"Starved. I could go out and kill and eat a bear," he admitted. 

"Don't bother. I found a lasagna making its nest near the hot tub. So I tracked it down, and, after an epic struggle, killed and cooked it," Ray said dramatically. 

Ben laughed. "That was very brave of you." 

"I've got to keep my man fed," Ray said firmly as he folded the newspaper. 

Ben smiled. "Am I your man?" 

"You and nobody else, Ben. I thought you understood that." 

"I do," Ben said quickly. "I just..." 

"Needed to hear me say it," Ray finished. 

"Yes I did, Ray," Ben admitted. Score another round to Ray Vecchio, Doubt Hunter. 

Ray stood up after giving Ben another kiss. "I'll bring you some dinner. Sit there and look handsome." He paused. "Yeah, just like that." 

Ben blushed like a schoolboy. Okay, he'd been hearing that he was good looking since he was a kid. But Ray had said it *after* he had gotten to know Ben. 

Ben couldn't count the number of people who wanted to fuck him on sight. But he *could* count the small number of people who wanted him *after* they had gotten to know him. Ray had known him for over two years before making a move. 

"Here you go, Benny. Try to eat it all." The plate had a generous wedge of lasagna, a piece of garlic bread, an Italian sausage, zucchini, and spaghetti in a chunky tomato sauce. 

"It looks wonderful," Ben said before taking his first bite. 

"Good." Ray returned to his seat after placing a half glass of red wine beside Ben. "I've got a surprise for you." 

"What's that?" Ben asked. He finished off the sausage because the taste just filled his mouth after the first bite. 

Ray held open an envelope with two embossed tickets inside. "I have two tickets for the Pensacola Opera for tomorrow night. We will be sitting in the balcony, where we will enjoy the touring company of the New York City Opera Company's production of Il Barbiere di Siviglia, a.k.a. The Barber of Seville by Gioachino Rossini, an Italian." 

"The opera? Us?" Ben asked excitedly. 

"I wanted to do something with you that you've never done. I guessed that there was no such thing as the Yukon Light Opera Company or the Northwest Territory Orchestra. At least not one with a brass section." He smiled. "So Opera tomorrow and the Beethoven concert two days later." 

"Oh, Ray, that sounds wonderful." He kissed his lover. "Thanks." 

"You're being courted, Ben. You've got to expect these kinds of things," Ray said plainly. 

"I do?" 

"Sure, Ben. From hints you've dropped, I don't think you've ever been courted. Pursued like the last rabbit on the tundra, perhaps, but never courted." He placed his hand underneath Ben's chin. "That's where I come in." 

"No, Ray, I've never been courted." Ben returned to his meal, and Ray let him eat it in peace. It was just as well, as Benton was having hard time getting a grip on his thoughts. Courted? Loved? Wanted? Beloved? All things he had come not to expect for himself, but things his friend Ray was not going to let him miss. 

How had he gotten so lucky? 

Ben was surprised to find his plate empty, the wine gone, and Ray clearing up. 

"Do you have room for dessert?" Ray asked. 

"A little," Ben responded. Ray placed a ripe mango and a knife and saucer in front of Ben. "A lot of people don't know how to properly slice a mango," he said as he cut down to the large seed. 

"But of course you do," Ray teased. "Do you get a lot of mangos delivered to the Yukon?" 

"Never, Ray. Turnbull taught me this at the consulate. He saved me considerable  
embarrassment during the Inspector General's visit." He finished the first cuts and presented the pieces sans seed. Ben then sliced perfect squares into the flesh. 

"There are a lot of hidden depths to Turnbull," Ray noted. 

Ben popped the first square of the fruit into his mouth and savored it. "Yes, there are. I wasn't surprised he was able to help you subdue Agents Strickland and Wiley. His report, however, was a masterpiece of understatement--I was able to overpower and secure Agent Wiley." He popped another piece of the sweet, tender fruit. "That doesn't exactly shine a light on his abilities." 

"Benny, Turnbull beat Wiley like a ratty rug headed for the trash can. Wiley was lucky to leave that apartment with the normal amount of bones and limbs. If we ever need a ringer for the precinct boxing match, I'm volunteering Turnbull." 

"You'd never get Turnbull to fight for sport, Ray. It isn't the Mountie way." 

Ray's eyes gave this evil glint. "He would if I tricked his opponent into making disparaging remarks about Her Most Royal Highness or curling." 

"That's wicked, Ray," Ben admonished. "He might kill them." 

"It would definitely be a Ken Norton-Gerry Cooney kind of fight." 

"What?" 

"One of the shortest professional fights in boxing history. I think Tyson came close to breaking the record." Ray shrugged. "He may have even broken it. But there was nothing like watching them trying to fill in an hour of Prime Time with a fight that lasted sixteen seconds. I think they were interviewing the maintenance crew by the end of the show." 

Ben finished the mango and allowed Ray to take away the dishes. "Do you need any help?" 

"No, no. Everything's taken care of. Why don't you head out to the porch. I'll be out to join you in just a moment." 

Ben stepped outside and was pleasantly assaulted by the fresh air, sea breezes, and the scent of wisteria and roses. The lid was off the hot tub, so Ben dropped his robe and climbed inside. 

He fiddled with the controls and got a good mixture of bubbles and water jets going. This was so relaxing. 

"You look happy," Ray said as he joined Ben in the hot tub. 

"How could I not be happy?" Ben purred. "I'm with you." 

Ray slipped his arm around the larger man's shoulders and kissed his throat. Ben was learning to love that. "I like the way you say that." His fingers reached out and buried themselves in Benton's hair. "I'm having a wonderful time." 

Ben leaned back and purred. This could easily become addictive. They sat in the warm, swirling waters in companionable silence for a nice long time. Ray kept touching his hair, stroking his head, and then moved down to explore his shoulders and neck. 

These simple touches were sending a wake-up call directly to Ben's groin. His cock rose up and peeked out of the water. He turned toward Ray and pulled the smaller man tightly to him and devoured his mouth. 

It was a pity he'd wasted almost thirty-seven years of his life and hadn't truly learned to kiss until now. You shouldn't worry about putting too much or not enough pressure on the other person's mouth. You shouldn't worry if you were drooling on the other person. You should just take what you want and surrender all you are at the same time. That was the secret Ray had just taught him. 

Ben traced his right thumb all around that wonderful and talented mouth. "Ray, I'd like to be honest with you, too," he said suddenly. 

"Confess away," Ray encouraged. 

"What you said earlier about wanting to ..." Ben hesitated. 

"Fuck you," Ray supplied. 

"Right," Ben continued, determined not to be flustered. 

"Say 'fuck you' for me, Ben. It will seriously turn me on to see those words formed by your lips," Ray said huskily. 

"Ray, I want to fuck you," Ben said firmly. 

"Mmm," Ray purred. He placed Ben's hand on his cock so the larger man could see how hard it was becoming. "Now go on with your confession." 

"There are a lot of things I've imagined doing with you," Ben continued. He pressed his thumb firmly along the seam of the smaller man's cock as he stroked it. 

"Such as?" Ray asked as he gently began to hump Ben's hand. 

"Nothing dangerous or crazy, just a little out of control." 

"Out of control for you or out of control period?" Ray add a tiny bit of a twist to his movement. 

"I don't think I'm a good judge of the difference," Ben admitted. "You're the first lover I've had I felt I could even admit this much to." 

Ray stopped moving. "Oh, Ben. Anything you want to try I'm not going to dismiss until I've given it a real chance. That's what this is about, you and me. I'm new at this. You've got a lot of unexplored territory within yourself. In a way, we're both virgins." 

"I hadn't thought of it that way before," Ben admitted. He began stroking Ray's beautiful cock again. He imagined feeling it lubed and sheathed as the smaller man pounded into him. 

"Okay, what were you just thinking then?" Ray asked. "You closed your eyes, licked your lips, and your nipples tightened." 

"I was imagining what your cock would feel like inside me." Ben looked up into Ray's eyes. "I liked what I was imagining." 

"Go with the feeling," Ray purred. "I have a pretty lively imagination myself. Some the things that pop into my head would make a psychiatrist set for life for fees. I mean as long as you don't want to drill me on Welsh's desk with half the precinct watching, I'm pretty cool with it." 

Ben chuckled. "I did want to molest you in the closet, but not on the desk." Ben licked at Ray's nipples, then kissed his way down to the water line on the other man's stomach. "Stand up and turn around," he requested. 

"Okay." Ray stood up and turned around without any kind of doubt shown. Ben grasped the smaller man's asscheeks and spread them. Ray moaned as Ben's tongue swirled along the cleft of his ass. "God, Benny, no one's ever... that feels so good. **GAWD!"**

Ben took his time. He had imagined tasting Ray too many times to rush this moment. He learned where Ray was most sensitive and how long he could take certain stimulations. He learned the feel of the firm globes of Ray's ass in his hands, and just how anally aware the other man was. Oh yes, Ray was going to be one hell of a lover. 

"Ray?" Ben twirled his pinkie around the smaller man's anus. 

"Yes?" Ray gasped. 

"Do you finger-fuck yourself?" Ben asked as he pressed his finger inside. 

"Yes!" Ray answered as he humped the larger man's slender digit. 

"Do you pretend it's me?" Ben asked shyly. 

"Yes," Ray confessed. 

"Good." Ben gently bit Ray's right cheek, causing the other man to fall back down from his sexual peak. Ben only wanted Ray to cum in one place tonight. "Ray, take me to bed." Ben released his captive and climbed out of the hot tub. Ray was moving too slowly, and Ben nearly decided to carry his friend back into the bedroom. 

Watching Ray's cock bob as he walked naked through the house and into the bedroom was almost mesmerizing. But not enough to take Ben's mind off his goal. 

The nightstand had been filled with the contents of one of their bags from the grocery store. Ray had allowed Ben to pick out the condoms, lube, and other items while they did their shopping. Further examination showed Ben that Ray had not arrived in Florida unprepared. There were additional items in the drawer besides the ones he had chosen. 

Ben picked up a dildo that was almost exactly his size, slipped a condom on it, and placed it in Ray's hand. Ray spread his legs, pulled them back and began teasing his ass with the dildo. 

"It's yours?" Benton asked incredulously. 

"I call it Little Ben," Ray said as he twirled the head of the pink dildo around his opening. 

Ben sat down on the bed and struggled for his voice. "How long have you had, ah, Little Ben?" 

"Over four months," Ray said as he moved the dildo up over his cock and across his stomach. 

Ben captured the sex toy and resisted the urge to throw it across the room. It was stupid to be jealous of a piece of plastic, but he was. Four months? For four months, Little Ben had been having what should have belonged to Big Ben alone. 

Ray looked confused. "What's the matter, Benny? I thought it was smart making myself ready for you." 

"It was, Ray. I applaud your foresight, sense of proportion, and ..." 

"Benny?" 

Ben leaned down until his nose was almost touching Ray's. "Little Ben's almost outlived his usefulness, Ray. It's going to be Big Ben from now on." Ben kissed Ray. It was possessive and hard, just the way he felt--possessive and hard. Ray was his. 

Ray rolled Ben onto his back and took the dildo from his hand. All without breaking the kiss. But the kiss changed. Ben had been demanding reassurances from Ray--demanding, needing, pleading for it actually. Ray took over the kiss, turning it into something tender, loving, and reassuring. Ben relaxed. 

"It's okay, Benny." Ray picked up the Astroglide and spread a generous amount onto the dildo. Ben pulled his knees back, almost to his chest, and nodded. 

Ray was so tender as he inserted the dildo into Ben. Benton rocked himself down onto the toy while clutching Ray's hand. "Tell me one of the fantasies you had about me, Ray. I want to hear what you thought about me." 

"Okay." Ray placed a gentle kiss on Ben's upturned mouth. "You remember when we were staking out that old shoe factory? You and I ended up squeezed between those boxes in the freezing cold while Bernard Sing and Lu Chow plotted the overthrow of their former sponsor, Mr. Li?" 

"Vividly," Ben puffed as the dildo slid smoothly in and out of him. 

"It was so cold we had to stand practically in each other's shoes. You stood behind me for *hours* with your cock nestled between my asscheeks. I counted nineteen separate erections. Every time you'd get a boner, you'd start humming some patriotic song, and it would go away." Ray kissed Ben's throat. "What I wanted you to do was reach around and drop my pants and pull down my shorts. Then you would pull out your cock, push it between my asscheeks, *squeeze* 'em tight on either side of your dick, and hump me for all you were worth." 

"Ray!" Ben gasped. 

"What would you whisper in my ear while you were taking your pleasure of me, Mr. Mountie? Would you thank me kindly for the use of my tight little cheeks, or would you tell me I was your bitch?" 

Ray's voice was so husky and so wicked, and the image was so insanely erotic that Ben couldn't stop his orgasm. He came. Ray pumped his ass hard with Little Ben. 

"Benny? Benny?" Ray's voice floated down from the clouds of Heaven. Ben floated happily on his own cloud of sensual bliss. 

"Oh, Ray," Ben moaned. His arms lay uselessly at his sides, and his brain was oatmeal. Little Ben had been extracted and replaced with something longer, thinner, and hot. Hot like a brand. Hot like... a cock. Ray's cock. Ray was inside him. 

Ben's ass clinched around the intruder and wave after wave of pleasure pounded across his body like a wild surf. 

"Hard. Deep. Fast. Yes. God. More. More. Ray. Ray! RAY!" Ben brought his arms up and let his hands slide down the sweat drenched muscles of Ray's back to rest on the rock hard globes of the smaller man's ass. 

Ben begged in English, sobbed in French, promised in Inuit, and babbled in Russian. He declared Ray his personal god in every language he knew and meant every word. And the lovemaking went on and on until 

Ray pulled out, rolled Ben to his stomach, brought him to his knees, and then pushed back inside him. Ben summoned his strength to maintain this position, but after only a few minutes his strength ebbed. He slid to the mattress leaving his ass sticking in the air. 

Ray covered his body totally and continued to hump him. He slowed his pace and allowed Ben to recover. "On your side, Lover. I still need your sweet ass," Ray moaned as he helped Ben to roll to his side. 

Ray spooned up behind him and pumped Ben's cock in time to his thrusts. Ben moaned helplessly as Ray latched onto his throat and gently sucked the flesh just above his collarbone. 

"Ray?" 

"Yes?" 

"Ray?" 

"Yes, Benny?" 

"I love you, Ray. God, I love you. I'm sorry if that's not what you want, but I still love you." Somewhere deep in Benton Fraser's makeup was a demon who wished to destroy any chance at happiness Ben could find. Why else would he ruin the most perfect moment of his sexual life, possibly of his entire life, with such a declaration? 

Ray never slowed, never once hesitated in his lovemaking. "I love you too, Benny." His strokes quickened. Ben could feel the quakes that signaled Ray's orgasm. 

"Cum inside me, Ray," he begged. 

"Oh, yeah!" Ray shouted. He gripped Ben tightly and pounded his ass. "Oh! Oh! Oh!" he shouted with each spurt. "Oh, Benny. Benny. Benny." Ray kissed his lover's throat. "Oh, God, that was wonderful." He shared several long kisses with the larger man, then gently rocked him while his cock softened and slipped out. 

"Thank you kindly, Ray," Ben whispered. 

"You're welcome, Ben." 

The End 


End file.
